


Knocks on Dorothy's door

by saphique



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Affection, Blanche and Rose share Dorothy, Dorothy being such a lesbian for her friends, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Late at Night, Lesbian Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyfidelity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Dorothy never proposes, she simply waits in her room, each night, waiting for a discreet knock on her door. Rose and Blanche have their own sonority and also their respective needs. With Rose, Dorothy feels in control. With Blanche, Dorothy is more controlled. When one of them knocks on Dorothy’s door, the taller woman knows who is in need just by the enthusiasm, the hesitation and the energy behind that knock.
Relationships: Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak, Rose Nylund/Dorothy Zbornak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Knocks on Dorothy's door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsjustkdp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/gifts).



> HI WELCOME TO HELL I'M SORRY

Of course, Dorothy sleeps with her Golden Girls. And by _sleeping with her friends_ , Dorothy does not refer to share a chaste bed, like she sometimes does with her mother. No, by _sleeping with her friends_ , she means making love or fucking, depending on who is asking.

It’s never been openly stated. It’s also impossible to remember precisely how everything started, how their arrangement settled. But it continues, and it’s marvelous.

Dorothy never proposes, she simply waits in her room, each night, waiting for a discreet knock on her door. Rose and Blanche have their own sonority and also their respective needs. With Rose, Dorothy feels in control. With Blanche, Dorothy is more controlled. When one of them knocks on Dorothy’s door, the taller woman knows who is in need just by the enthusiasm, the hesitation and the energy behind that knock.

On stormy nights, because of thunderbolts, Dorothy suspects she might receive Rose’s visit. The poor thing has difficulty to fall asleep with these raging sounds hitting her window.  
As expected, Rose’s particular knock resonates on Dorothy’s door. The slender woman gets up, smirking, ready to serve her designated lover. She opens her door, hand on her waist, waiting for Rose’s indications.

“My room.” It almost always happens in Rose’s room. Dorothy nods, follows Rose’s lead. They lay down on Rose’s bed, under the fluffy covers. Rose faces away from Dorothy as the taller woman is the bigger spoon, positions her groins on Rose’s behind. The height difference is really helpful for Dorothy, as she can envelop her lover, shelter her, make her feel safe and loved.

“Can’t sleep, my love? What would you like me to do about it?” Dorothy finally asks, already knowing the answer, but loving to be part of Rose’s thirst to be spoiled.

Rose simply shakes her head, to worked up to answer, her breathing already heavier just by being in bed with Dorothy.

“I’ll take care of you, darling.”

Rose nods, eyes closed, knowing Dorothy will. Dorothy starts slowly, caresses her friend’s shoulder over her nightgown, kisses her neck, her ears, her back. While doing so, she makes sure to be vocal, humming her appreciation.

“You smell so good, Rose.”

The caresses gently turn more resolute, firmer, and Rose starts to moan. Dorothy’s slender fingers play with Rose’s clothes, likes to slide her fingers underneath to be in direct contact with Rose’s warm skin. She caresses her breast, palms it gently, squeezes it just enough, runs her finger over it, clouds them over her nipple. Rose moans, turns her head on her pillow.

“That’s it, honey.”

Dorothy’s hand leaves Rose’s breasts, in direction for her legs. Slowly lifting the material from her legs, to Dorothy’s surprise, Rose has previously removed her underwear and her thighs are boiling hot. She can only imagine how ready Rose’s body is.

“Oh, how good you feel. I love it when you’re like this.”

Rose groans, continues to hide in her pillow.

“How long have you been ready, have you touched yourself before knocking on my door?”

Dorothy makes sure never to interrupt her kisses, placing her mouth on Rose’s shoulders, clavicle, cheeks, higher back, all the while pushing her fingers higher, higher, under Rose’s clothes where her thighs meet. It’s hot but not wet enough, and Rose groans in discontent. 

“I have what you need.”

Rose no longer notices the storm outside her window. She is driven away by Dorothy. Rose spreads her thighs, hangs one leg over Dorothy’s body, grabbing the covers, waiting for her lover’s touch. Dorothy tastefully puts two of her own fingers in her mouth, makes sure they are thick wet with saliva, before bringing them back over Rose’s mounds, making sure the area is wet enough. At the contact of the long, humid fingers, against her lower lips, Rose purrs, undulates her waist, while Dorothy rubs her moist fingers over Rose’s labia, presses here, caresses there.

Dorothy loves the feeling when her fingers pass over Rose’s clit, how it makes her breath change. Dorothy’s slender fingers start a mix of rubbing and pressing, but so gently, oh so gently, Rose almost follows the rhythm with her head, enthralled. Until Dorothy starts licking her neck, the place where her hair starts, and pushes her body into Rose’s.

“You’re so beautiful like this.”

They create a dance determined by the tempo of Dorothy’s fingers and Rose’s clit. Dorothy loves hearing all the moans escaping her friend’s mouth, adores when they are quicker, high-pitched, until Rose places her hand over’s Dorothy’s, presses her firmer against her while Rose rubs her sex over the fingers, almost humping the fingers. Rose searches for the orgasms that hits her. Dorothy feels the tremors of the orgasm with the tip of her fingers, loves the pulsating feeling. Rose stops moaning, loudly sighs, and let her whole body fall on the bed, satisfied. Music to Dorothy’s ears.

“Good girl, Rose.” The tired smile on Rose’s face makes Dorothy proud. Her friend barely manages to say a thank you before she falls asleep. Dorothy smiles, adjust the blankets over Rose’s contented body, before she retreats to her room.

Dorothy rarely needs to touch herself, satisfied enough with theses encounters and their frequency. Sometimes, she does achieve orgasm during their love making, but she does not mind if it does not happen.

On warm nights, it is often Blanche’s distinguishable knock on Dorothy’s door that awaits Dorothy. As usual, Dorothy gets up, opens the door, hand on her waist, and waits for the directives. Blanche directly takes Dorothy’s hand and hastens towards her room.

“Quick, I’m almost on the verge!”

Dorothy wears a wicked smile, noticing Blanche’s impatient steps, almost bouncing. In Blanche’s room, it smells heavenly. Of course, Blanche has already taken out things that might be helpful, like lubricants and towels, and has lit flower-scented candles. She is, after all, a professional.

With Blanche, Dorothy barely has to think, she knows Blanche will decide of almost everything. The position and the pace. Tonight, Blanche lays down on her back in the middle of the bed, raises up her nightie over her waist, unveiling without shame her nakedness.

“It won’t take long, I promise. Oh, hurry Dorothy.” Blanche almost wiggles her hips, inviting Dorothy over.

Dorothy swallows her appetite, licks her lips. A wicked side of her would love to say _No_ to Blanche, make her beg and whine. But seeing the glistering folds awaiting her, Dorothy feels generous. Still, Blanche is in control in this bedroom.

“What would you like me to do?” Dorothy finally asks, already knowing the answer, but loving to be part of Blanche’s thirst for power.

Blanche is beautifully happy and relieved to hear Dorothy ask.

“Oh, my dear, get on your knees and let me see this mouth of yours put to good use.” Blanche almost laughs from anticipation as she can’t wait. She loves seeing the slender Dorothy bending forward, on her knees, for her.

“As you wish, honey.” And she does. Kneeling in front of Blanche’s bed, holding her friend’s thighs firmly with her hands, Dorothy kisses the inside of Blanche’s legs, higher, higher, until the smells makes her dizzy, and she plunges in. Blanche sets her arms on each side of her body, opened wide, rejoicing from Dorothy’s dexterous tongue.

“Oh, finally, yes! That’s my girl!” Blanche encourages Dorothy’s administrations. The taller woman makes sure her hands are holding tight on Blanche’s thighs, holding her in place, so she can concentrate on eating her out. She tastes wonderful.

“Oh, yes, Dorothy, that’s… that’s perfect! Don’t stop!”

Dorothy will never stop unless Blanches asks her to stop. Instead of saying “I won’t stop”, she begins to nod, moving her head, licking up and down, pressing in, left to right, with more vigor with each lap of her tongue. Blanche adores to see Dorothy’s silver head moving from between her legs. Without warning, Blanche’s body is stiff, she urges a hand over her own mouth to cover the scream that wants to come out. Sensing her friend’s orgasm with the tip of her tongue, Dorothy reduces the vigor of her circles, concentrates on massaging the pulsating clit with only the tip of her tongue until Blanche is done.

Blanche almost chants her orgasm as it spans through her being, letting out high moans, lower groans. Music to Dorothy’s ears.

“Should I continue?” Dorothy questions, lifting her head and kissing Blanche’s knees, before wiping off Blanche's wetness off her chin with the back of her hand.

“Oh, it’s quite alright. I’m more than alright. Thank you, Dorothy, that was lovely.” Blanche sends a kiss with her hand towards Dorothy, who gets up. Blanche is always so impressed by her friend’s stature. It sends her shivers down her spine.

“Are you sure, honey?” They both know Blanche is spent, her reserve of energy being marvelously stolen with that amazing orgasm, but Dorothy prefers to offer. Blanche thanks her, promises something different next week, and winks her naughtiest wink.

And their routine goes on. Sometimes, no one visits Dorothy for a whole week. Sometimes, there is a knock at each night, her friends asking her to claim them. And Dorothy wouldn’t trade this lifestyle for anything in the world. But what happens if Blanche and Rose both knock on Dorothy's door at the same time? 


End file.
